Matrimonio equivocado
by Katarina Nara
Summary: Si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a actuar de acuerdo con lo que crees que es verdad y a arriesgarte a cometer errores, aprenderás muy rápido al prestar atención a lo que funciona y a lo que no funciona. ¿Casarse habrá sido una buena decisión?
1. Amor o error

Bien, lo prometido es deuda señoras y señores, así que aquí está su regalo de Navidad. Me hubiese gustado mucho haberlo colocado el 25 de diciembre, pero no estaré por esos días navegando por estos lados. Por lo que decidí colocarlo para que pudieran leerlo, lo mismo creo que pasará con Madre a la Fuerza, del que ya preparo capitulo. Así que, espero que su decisión haya valido la pena y lo que leerán les agrade.

Creo que no necesito decirlo, pero saben que me gustan los reviews largos y bastante fundamentados, algo que me haga saber que en verdad han leído y no solo lo vieron. Sin más me despido. Que tenga una Feliz navidad y un Próspero año nuevo. Un abrazo desde El Salvador.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**M**atrimonio equivocado.

.

‹‹ _Las personas con miedo a cometer errores no aprenden mucho debido a que no saben mucho. _

_La mayoría de las personas saben que aprender es un proceso físico, así como un proceso mental. ››_

.

**A**mor o error.

* * *

La vida es una disyuntiva, un dilema que depende de tus decisiones, de lo bueno y lo malo que hagas. De eso depende tu destino, de tus propias esperanzas. Sin embargo, no muy distante a esto. Está lo que planeas, lo que quieres y lo que piensas.

Conforme avanzas y creces, te das cuenta que la vida no es como la planeas, que no todo sale conforme a lo que te has planteado durante toda tu vida. Eso sucede cuando te enamoras, entonces te das cuenta que el amor no es el sentimiento más hermoso y que tampoco dura para siempre, que el fuego se apaga, que la pasión se extingue. O por lo menos, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Sakura Haruno, ahora, Sakura Uchiha. Porque sí, se casó con Sasuke Uchiha. Después de todo el revuelo, de la traición, de su duda acerca de las intenciones al volver a la aldea, si eran sinceras o puras patrañas para engañar a los demás y llevar a cabo otros propósitos, para nada bondadosos.

Sakura, acababa de darse cuenta que su amor fue tan efímero como su relación con el menor de los Uchiha. Revisando aquel álbum de bodas, viendo como era su sonrisa. Vivaz y alegre, carente de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera felicidad y amor. Al ver el brillo de sus ojos ya extinto…

... Entonces se dio cuenta, de que ya no era lo mismo. Apenas tenían dos año de casados y su relación se había apagado. Fue como si al decir sí, su relación matrimonial estuviera destinada a fracasar, a acabarse instantáneamente cual chispa muere al tocar el agua. Veía las fotografía, una y otra y otra vez, pero ya no llegaba aquella sensación de incredulidad, aquella sensación de emoción inagotable de felicidad y gozo, de haber logrado casarse con el que consideró su primer amor, el amor de su vida y el que la acompañaría hasta la muerte.

Ahora, de solo pensarlo, se imaginaba al lado de un ser desconocido y no de su esposo. Lo amaba, de eso estaba segura, pero ese amor se estaba apagando poco a poco y no por su culpa. Sino por la de su esposo y su frialdad, su poco tacto y su indiferencia. Sin contar los múltiples engaños de los que era víctima.

Porque sí, ella estaba consciente de que era engañada por su esposo, no con una sino con muchas mujeres de la villa. Civiles y shinobis. No hacía distinción, si la veía y le gustaba se la llevaba a la cama. Sakura lo sabía, sin embargo, hacía oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a las situaciones. A los reproches de su _inner_, a las críticas y advertencias de sus amigos. Porque sí, también le advirtieron de que su matrimonio sería un fracaso.

Su relación comenzó de la nada, y su boda fue rápida. Con 21 años, ella ya era una mujer casada y con un matrimonio que en lugar de ser una luna de miel, era una cruz junto al calvario. No obstante, Sakura era orgullosa, les demostraría que estaban equivocados y que su relación con Sasuke no era un total y completo fracaso.

Esa era su segunda razón, la primera, era que creció en un matrimonio sólido. Sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron, mantuvieron su relación de forma tan fugaz como la suya con Sasuke, se casaron jóvenes, cuando ella ya estaba en camino y su matrimonio duró, por muchos años, aún permanecían así. Fuertes, como una de las relaciones matrimoniales más fuertes que había visto. Sus padres supieron sobrellevar las altas y bajas del lazo matrimonial, supieron como formar su matrimonio y se veían tan enamorados como en su juventud.

Algo digno de envidiar. Eso era algo que Sakura quería para su vida, para su matrimonio con el chico que ha amado toda su vida. Eso era algo que haría con su matrimonio.

Pasó la hoja del álbum, sonrió escuetamente al ver aquella fotografía donde aparecía un sonriente Naruto, (ahora aspirante a Hokage), abrazándola con mucho cariño y felicidad. A su lado, Sasuke, con una media mueca que parecía una sonrisa, atrás de ellos, su sensei con aquel impecable traje negro y corbatín. Había cambiado su banda por un parche, y la máscara azul oscuro por una negra, tenía el ojo arqueado adivinando una sonrisa bajo su máscara. Y ella… Ella estaba en medio, con aquel pulcro vestido blanco strapless con escote de corazón, ceñido en la cintura y con una hermosa caída desde ahí hasta el suelo. Esponjoso y con un hermoso y largo velo. Con el cabello recogido en aquel sencillo y a la vez elaborado moño, con el maquillaje marcado y sutil, pero con una linda sonrisa. Amplia y feliz.

Los cuatro estaban ahí, como en aquella primera foto que se tomaron como equipo. Pero esta fotografía, era la primera que concluía su amor y su espera… Más no sabía que sería también la del comienzo de su infelicidad…

Una lágrima furtiva descendió por su mejilla izquierda, la cual quitó rápidamente como si alguien fuese capaz de verla en ese instante. Sabía que nadie la vería, pero era una acción de represión hacia sí misma, no se permitía lamentarse de su decisión. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, su decisión no fue mala ni errónea. Solo, tal vez, apresurada…

Con frecuencia, llegaba a preguntarse si el casarse tan jóvenes fue lo correcto. Constantemente se reprendía cuando imaginaba que su pasión se interpuso ante su razonamiento, ante la espera. Pero ella ya no quería esperar, aguardó por él durante muchos años, no podía esperar más tiempo a que su relación se solidificara. Simplemente su corazón no lo quería, aunque su consciencia se lo recalcara.

Suspiró, le dio otra mirada furtiva a la fotografía antes de continuar observando las demás. Nada era como le pareció que sería.

— ¿Sigues torturándote con eso? — la voz de su esposo le llegó de repente, con ese toque lleno de gélido e indiferencia habitual.

La peli-rosa se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, no lo esperaba tan temprano en casa.

— No te esperaba tan temprano en casa.

Fue lo único que logró emitir, con una voz bastante suave muy indistinta a su tono normal, el cual era fuerte y claro, seguro. Sakura no se había dado cuenta, que poco a poco, el Uchiha había ido minando en su carácter, en su seguridad y su autoestima.

— Terminé temprano mi misión. — contestó, simplemente.

— Ahh.

Sakura se quedó en silencio nuevamente, así era siempre, él llegaba, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y luego se retiraba. Sin embargo, esta vez se quedó ahí, esperando por la respuesta a la pregunta que hizo inicialmente. Su esposa se sintió cohibida ante la mirada profunda, ante el semblante inexpresivo.

— _Se parece mucho a Itachi… _

Se dijo internamente, pero no perdió de vista el hecho de que su esposo la veía en busca de una respuesta. A Sakura se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, realmente, ¿qué le podía decir a su esposo?

_La verdad, que su matrimonio es una mierda por su culpa. _

— _No todo es su culpa… — le respondió a su consciencia. _

— Me gusta recordar el día de nuestra boda. — respondió finalmente, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría —. Aun no puedo creer que estemos casados.

— Ni yo. — dijo él, moviéndose para darse la vuelta e irse a su habitación —. Y no sé si casarme contigo fue una buena decisión.

Eso fue un golpe para su corazón, una respuesta que no se esperaba y le generó un horrible sentimiento en el pecho. El nudo de su garganta volvió, sus ojos picaban, pronto se llenarían de lágrimas.

— Sasuke… — murmuró, con voz dolida y ahogada.

El Uchiha volteó a verla, e hizo una mueca.

— No empieces, Sakura. No estoy de humor para tus lloriqueos. — dijo, seguido salió de la sala.

Dejando atrás a su esposa, con la mirada incrédula, el corazón cuarteado y sangrando poco a poco.

Debía comenzar a solucionar sus problemas, o su matrimonio fracasaría por completo.

.

.

.

Sakura desahogó su mal, luego se encaminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Sasuke y escuchó el ruido de la regadera. Su esposo se duchaba, seguramente porque estaba cansado y esa misma noche tenía una reunión con los jefes de los Clanes, el consejo y la Hokage. ¿Para qué? No tenía la menor idea. Y al su hermano mayor estar lejos, él era la cabeza del Clan Uchiha. Debía atender.

¿Era verdad la reunión? Tampoco lo sabía, no le gustaba preguntarle a su shishou, seguro sospecharía algo. Y dado que ella fue una de las principales personas que le advirtió acerca de su matrimonio con el Uchiha menor, no quería darle más motivos para tenerle mala voluntad a su esposo.

Exhaló profundamente, no quería continuar pensando en lo mismo. Sin embargo, debía hablar con Sasuke acerca de toda esa situación entre ellos, tenía que encontrar la manera de tocar el tema sin que se sintiera presionado o acorralado por ella. Y terminara reclamándole que de verdad no lo amaba porque deseaba cambiarlo, como siempre lo hacía, cada vez que quería hablar acerca de lo deteriorado que se encontraba su matrimonio.

Abrió la puerta de la cajonera y guardó el álbum ahí, con mucho cuidado. En seguida tomó una par de prendas para cambiarse, pues pronto se iría a dormir. Al instante de haberse cambiado, Sasuke salió del pequeño cuarto de baño con una toalla atada a la cintura. Para Sakura, ver a su esposo con tan pocas prendas ya no era la novedad, se había acostumbrado tanto a verlo en paños menores como al hecho de que él parecía no notar muchas veces su mirada de lujuria, su deseo por él o porque le hiciera el amor… Hasta eso ahora se había vuelto mecánico. Por lo menos, con ella…

Lo observó abrir los closets, las gavetas y tomar unos frascos. Se cambió con mucha rapidez y a la vez, con una tranquilidad muy común pero para nada inusual. Sakura registró cada movimiento y forma de comportamiento de su marido, por lo que no se le hizo nada raro. Solo costumbre.

Evitó soltar un suspiro, su esposo no le prestaba la más mínima atención, así que extrajo un grueso libro que tenía debajo de su almohada y comenzó a leerlo. No importaba realmente si estaban en la misma habitación, cada quien hacía lo suyo.

No obstante, mientras Sasuke se colocaba bien el botón del puño de su camisa celeste, miró a Sakura por el espejo del tocador. Se le veía muy tranquila, sumida en la lectura. Lo que sucedía cada vez que se sumergía en su lectura, independientemente si era médica o por mero hobby. La peli-rosa se concentraba mucho en cada palabra que leía, un dato muy curioso e interesante para cualquiera.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste… Que las cosas nunca salen como se planean? — soltó él de repente.

La Haruno no se sobresaltó, pues esta vez, estaba atenta a los movimientos de su esposo y lo único que hizo fue elevar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos negros de su esposo, reflejados en el espejo. Los orbes de su marido se clavaron en las jade, en una mirada honda y seria. Algo en su semblante le dio un escalofrío.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — preguntó, con desconcierto, bajando el libro hasta hacerlo reposar en su regazo.

Sasuke continuó arreglando su camisa, por un instante perdió los ojos de su mujer para revisar la atadura del botón de la camisa y enseguida se dio la vuelta. Fijó la mirada en su esposa, que aguardaba por una respuesta.

— A esto, Sakura. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Te has preguntado eso? — inquirió, con mucha seriedad —. No has pensado, que a lo mejor casarnos no fue una buena idea…

Esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, una dolorosa e infortunada aseveración.

— Sasuke… Somos un matrimonio, debemos resolver esto. No podemos seguir así… — murmuró, en un tono suplicante.

Le Uchiha resopló, ya no sabía realmente si tenía remedio o ella no comprendía que no lo tenía. Sakura estaba cegada, y él tenía parte de culpa en cegarla.

— Nos casamos muy jóvenes, Sakura, debimos esperar un poco más para hacerlo.

Su mujer no respondió, él sabía que ella también lo había pensado, no por una vez, sino por muchas…

— Sí, me imaginé. — respondió él por ella — ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor tú y yo no estamos hechos el uno para él otro?

Ese fue otro golpe para ella, para sus ilusiones y esperanzas. Le caló tan hondo, que tuvo que acudir a morderse la lengua y deshacer el nudo en su garganta para poder hablar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Sasuke…? — interrogó, agradeciendo que su voz no fallara, pero con mucho temor en el fondo.

Tenía miedo de la respuesta que su esposo podía darle.

— Nada exactamente.

Sakura no le creyó.

— ¿Has… Has pensado en alguien más? — indagó, esta vez dudosa y con cierto temblor en su voz.

— No precisamente. — respondió, fríamente.

Otro golpe a su corazón…

— ¿Piensas dejarme? — su voz salió quebradiza, como un cristal rompiéndose.

Él frunció el ceño, ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

— No. — contestó, tajante —. Ya sabes que en el Clan Uchiha no existe el divorcio. — concluyó, seria y fríamente con la mirada clavada en ella —. Me voy, no me esperes despierta.

Seguido de esto, salió de la habitación y a lo lejos, escuchó el resonar de la puerta en la casa.

Sakura se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar donde hacía instante había estado su esposo y ahora estaba vacío. Las palabras resonaban en su mente, si bien Sasuke acababa de darle un golpe bajo a sus esperanzas de mejoría, también le dio un motivo para continuarla.

_En el Clan Uchiha no existen los divorcios… _

Había dicho, hacía unos minutos. Eso le daba una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo para encarrilar su matrimonio. Para hacerlo bien, de la mejor manera posible… Debía encontrar otra forma más para llegar él, convivir un poco más, pasar más tiempo con él o buscar el tiempo, aun con las ocupaciones de ambos. Con sus misiones y demás demandas, que poseían, como el Clan importante al que pertenecían… A veces era agotador, desgastante.

Sonrió interiormente a su consciencia, quien meneaba la cabeza en negativa y se cruzaba de brazos. Como diciéndole: Estás demasiado esperanzada, no va a funcionar.

La ignoró, era lo mejor, para su corazón, para su mente, sus esperanzas e ilusiones.

Le demostraría, _les_ demostraría que sus perspectivas acerca de su matrimonio con Sasuke, no eran más que equivocaciones.

Aunque mucho después, se daría cuenta que la única equivocada… Sería ella…


	2. Un nombramiento singular

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

Por cierto, ojo en las notas del final, suelo explicar muchas cosas ahí para ir aclarando dudas.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 2.

.

‹‹ _Melancolía: manera romántica de estar triste. ››_

.

**U**n nombramiento singular.

* * *

No pasó un día para que su esposo fuese enviado a una nueva misión en solitario, lógicamente, siendo Jounin de la Aldea, debía atender las peticiones de la Hokage. Claramente, la misión no sería larga. Puesto que ese mismo día se anunciaría al sucesor de la Godaime.

Era, obviamente, su amigo y compañero de equipo. Naruto. La peli-rosa no olvidaba como su rubio amigo hiperactivo casi se infarta al saber la decisión del consejo y los Clanes de la villa. Fue un gran impacto para él, en realidad se había esforzado mucho por obtener el título de Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Pero aun sí, teniendo fe y esperanzas, jamás creyó que realmente lo conseguiría.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos y ahí se encontraban, esperando su nombramiento.

— Estoy nervioso, Sakura-chan. — habló, repentinamente el rubio.

La Haruno lo miró, en sus ojos azules había un brillo de inseguridad y temor que pocas veces había visto. Una de esas, cuando ella fue atacada en el momento que él se vio poseído por el Kyūbi con aquellas cuatro colas. Cuando Sasuke se fue de la villa y le provocó dolor, y cuando creyó que no podría detener la Cuarta guerra… Cuando pensó que no podría lograrlo, no obstante, pudo hacerlo.

Y ahí se encontraba, muy dispuesto y esperando a su nombramiento como el sexto Hokage. Rokudaime Hokage.

— No tienes porqué, Naruto. Te lo ganaste. — animó ella, con sinceridad y una amplia sonrisa.

Consiguió sacar una en su rubio amigo, su mejor amigo.

— Oye, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — preguntó, revisando por todos lados.

No lo veía por ningún lugar, se le hacía raro, pues debía estar ahí desde hace horas. Y no veían señales de él.

— Supongo que la misión sufrió algún retraso. Ya vendrá. — contestó la esposa de su mejor amigo.

Fingió una sonrisa, estaba más dudosa de su propia respuesta que preocupada porque algo le sucediera a su esposo. Seguramente, estaba evitando tener que verse inmiscuido en el nombramiento de Naruto. Solía huirle siempre a las reuniones sociales.

Se tragó un suspiro, y sus ojos jade se tornaron bastante tristes y distantes. Cosa que el rubio Uzumaki logró captar.

— Sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede? — la pregunta la tomó de improviso, sorprendida miró a Naruto.

Si bien era cierto que Naruto era un chico hiperactivo, hablador y escandaloso. No era idiota. Y él se había percatado de todo lo que acontecía, sobre todo lo que tenía relación con Sakura y Sasuke. El rubio se dio cuenta de que últimamente no se llevaban bien, y no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Bastaba con ver a su compañera de equipo para saberlo.

Porque Sakura no era una persona cerrada, sino transparente. Raras veces podría cubrir sus propios sentimientos y era muy mala mintiendo. El Uzumaki sabía eso, no en balde pasó tantos años como compañero de Sakura.

— Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada, porque te conozco muy bien. — añadió, al ver que le daría una negativa a su pregunta.

La peli-rosa se sintió como si la hubiesen acorralado. Los ojos azules de él se encontraban fijos en su figura, se sintió terriblemente, pero no quería estropearle el momento a Naruto con sus problemas. Mucho menos quería que los supiera.

_¡Claro! Porque fue uno de los que te advirtió de tu fracaso con Sasuke._

Sakura abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella… Sinceramente, ¿qué podía decirle a Naruto que fuera creíble? Nada, absolutamente nada.

— ¡Naruto, ya es hora! ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado?! — gritó, una malhumorada Tsunade que lo llamaba desde la puerta.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos puestas en su cintura, mientras con su pie izquierdo taconeaba fuertemente el suelo. Naruto tragó grueso, y se apresuró a seguir a la que pronto dejaría de ser Hokage para cederle el puesto. No obstante, antes de irse de ahí, el rubio le advirtió a Sakura que eso no terminaba ahí y que después hablarían muy seriamente.

Ella no lo esperaba, porque no se creía capaz de poder mentirle a su mejor amigo… Soltó un suspiro, y finalmente decidió seguirlo, al fin y al cabo, ella también tenía que estar presente.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas, el nombramiento de Naruto fue la más grande celebración que alguien vio. Aunque ya todos se lo esperaban, no pensó que sería tan emocionante. Y hasta ahora, a su pobre amigo no habían dejado de lloverle las felicitaciones. Las chicas no dejaban de acosarlo… Cosa que le hizo emitir una risa, al ver la cara de apuro que tenía el rubio.

Sin embargo, muy aparte de la diversión que le provocaba ver a Naruto en apuros, ella paseó su mirada en busca de su esposo. Se perdió toda la ceremonia y no veía ni sus luces, ninguna señal. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Su misión se habría complicado y tomado más tiempo del esperado?

Una común angustia empezó a formarse en su pecho, una que reconocía siempre, desde que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos, cada vez que él salía a sus misiones. Comenzó a buscarlo con desespero, hasta el punto de que creyó que se le paralizaría el corazón de la preocupación.

— Deja de buscarlo aquí, mi hermano está en casa. — le llegó, repentinamente la voz del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Volteó hacia él rápidamente, ¿en qué momento llegó?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó, con los ojos entornados y desconfiados.

— Porque fue conmigo con quien salió de misión. — contestó, pasivamente.

La peli-rosa abrió los ojos, sorprendida y a la vez dolida por la actitud de su esposo. Soltó un respiro, miró a su cuñado de reojo. Itachi Uchiha, el criminal rango S, asesino de su Clan. El que fue eliminado por la mano de su marido y ahora estaba vivo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Por una razón que pocas personas reconocieron en su momento. En la Cuarta guerra que se libró, se perdieron muchas vidas, civiles, shinobis… Entre esas, la vida del que fue el mejor amigo de su sensei, quien pudo resolver sus diferencias, ayudar a derrotar a Madara Uchiha para poder conseguir su Rinnegan.

Porque al final, Obito Uchiha quería retribuir en una pequeña cantidad el daño que causó, que les causó a personas inocentes. Y poseer esa línea sucesoria le daba el poder de manipular la vida y la muerte… Lo que le permitió traer a Itachi Uchiha con vida, así y solo de esa manera, todo el mundo supo su historia, y las razones detrás de aquella cruel y sanguinaria matanza…

Regresando a la realidad. Sakura notó el gran parecido entre Itachi y su esposo, era mucho y tan poco a la vez. El mayor se caracterizaba por su paciencia y pasividad, muy a pesar de todo el renombre que consiguió y la reputación que cargaba a su espalda. Itachi no era del tipo frío e indiferente, más bien entraba entre los reservados y tolerantes. Como Kakashi-sensei e incluso, podía incluir a Neji Hyūga en el listado limitado de su mente.

En carácter y personalidad, los hermanos Uchiha tenían grandes diferencias, no así en físico. Puesto que aunque Itachi era mucho más alto y de cuerpo más atlético, tenía el mismo color de piel y facciones.

_Aunque debes admitir que Itachi es más guapo que Sasuke._

Su mente le recordó que su cuñado, en efecto, era mucho más atractivo que su propio esposo. Se sonrojó ante ese tonto e inadecuado pensamiento que tuvo de su cuñado.

— Supongo que simplemente no quiso venir… — articuló en un suspiro, la Haruno.

— Ya lo conoces, no le gustan este tipo de eventos.

— Creí que haría un esfuerzo por Naruto. — replicó, decepcionada de la actitud de su esposo.

Guardó silencio, en verdad que el hecho de que su marido no llegara y no hiciera el mínimo de esfuerzo por estar ahí con su mejor amigo, al que consideraba su hermano le hundía el dedo en llaga. Simplemente no quería esforzarse por mejorar las cosas, por mejorar nada en realidad. Cada día se apartaba más, de todo y de todos.

Habían quedado en que lo intentarían. Más no veía mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

El mayor lo notó, miró a su cuñada con perspicacia y se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

Nuevamente, fue sorprendida por la misma pregunta. E hizo lo mismo que con Naruto.

— No. Nada. — respondió, rápidamente, tanto que terminó tosiendo con el aire y la saliva que se le atoró en la garganta al contestar.

E Itachi supo que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar.

— Hmp. — articuló, aquel monosílabo característico en los Uchiha —. Debo irme, tengo que entregar el reporte a nuestro nuevo Hokage. — dijo, con cierto toque divertido y burlón.

Sakura emitió una risa, puesto que seguramente Itachi no le pondría las cosas fáciles en ese momento a Naruto. Indudablemente, se divertiría un rato antes de explicarle todo. Era típico en su cuñado, solía hacerlo también con Sasuke.

— Está bien, nos vemos luego, Itachi-kun. — se despidió, respetuosamente.

El hombre comenzó a caminar, pero antes de irse definitivamente se detuvo y la miró un momento.

— Por cierto, felicidades por tu nombramiento como asistente del Hokage. — dijo, y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Sincera, aunque no quitaba que también se mofaría un rato de eso.

— Gracias.

Enseguida Itachi partió, con la labor de entregar su reporte y molestar un rato al rubio Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Sakura llegó a su casa exhausta, en cuanto entró se encontró con su esposo en el sofá bebiendo sake… Suponía que ya llevaba horas en ese estado.

Cerró la puerta haciendo un ruido fuerte, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso en el perchero. Con mal semblante se dirigió hacia Sasuke, que blandía un vaso con el líquido transparente a medio tomar.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al nombramiento de Naruto? Él estuvo esperándote por horas durante toda la fiesta y no te apareciste, ¡¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?! — vociferó la Haruno, colocándosele enfrente con las manos en la cintura y el rostro enfurruñado.

Su marido elevó la mirada, honda e indiferente, le dio otro trago a su licor y se dejó caer en el sillón recostando su espalda. A él parecía que le importaban tan poco sus palabras como su enojo.

— No quise ir. — contestó sin más.

— ¿Por qué?

Para Sakura saberlo tenía un doble sentido, como un arma de doble filo. Sasuke era tan sincero a veces que no le ocultaba mucho lo que hacía o dónde estaba, pero sí con quién. Por lo menos si se trataba de amantes, siempre lo negaba todo.

— Porque yo fui uno de los que votó en su contra.

Un balde de agua fría cayó en la cabeza de Sakura, y se hizo hacia atrás como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Abrió los ojos con asombro, ¿realmente su esposo vetó a Naruto, su mejor amigo, al que éste consideraba su hermano?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — interrogó, a media voz, con asombro e incredulidad.

El Uchiha solamente se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su vaso, terminándose así el líquido que contenía y lo depositó en la mesa de caoba del centro.

— No lo sé, no me pareció correcto que nombraran Hokage a Naruto tan joven. Aún le falta mucho por aprender.

— ¡Naruto es digno del título, Sasuke, se lo ha ganado! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?!

— Solo expresé mi opinión.

— Su padre también fue joven cuando lo nombraron Cuarto Hokage, ¡no lo puedo creer! — reclamó su esposa, con voz en grito y el enojo fluyendo.

Sasuke resopló, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pataleta de su mujer. Y se levantó del sillón con dirección a la puerta.

— ¿De qué te quejas? De igual manera lo nombraron Hokage. — soltó, indiferente y saliendo por la puerta.

Y Sakura supo que no volvería esa noche…

.

.

.

El siguiente día, Sakura se levantó con mucho dolor de cabeza, los ojos hinchados y el pelo enmarañado. Se la pasó prácticamente toda la noche llorando, por la actitud de Sasuke, por su falto de entusiasmo en cuanto a su matrimonio. A su relación…

Lo que le hacía replantearse la pregunta: ¿Sería correcto seguir adelante con su matrimonio, valía la pena? Y si era sí, ¿por qué lo haría, con qué fin?

Su mente pensaba, cavilaba posibilidades, una nueva plática con respecto a su situación matrimonial serviría. Como también el hecho de tomar una terapia de pareja serviría. Pero primero tendría que convencer a su flamante marido de tomarla, o no tendría mucho caso. Los dos debían poner de su parte o no avanzarían jamás.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama dándose cuenta que el lado de su esposo seguía intacto.

_— No vino a dormir…_

_Seguro se quedó con alguna de sus amantes._

La recriminación de su consciencia le cayó como marqueta de hielo, sin embargo, la ignoró. Debía estar demasiado molesto como para no volver, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo en los últimos seis meses.

Con una respiración honda se levantó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha, pronto tendría que partir hacia la torre del Hokage para comenzar con sus labores como su asistente personal.

Vaya si Naruto no pudo elegir a alguien más…

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Hokage, no vio a nadie, o más bien, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Naruto? — preguntó, dudosa.

— ¡Aquí, Sakura-chan! — gritó su rubio amigo, con la voz un poco deformada y elevando una mano.

Mano que apenas pudo visualizar entre medio de tantos papeles, torres y torres de papeles encima del escritorio. Ella no se quería ni imaginar lo que les llevaría ordenar todo eso…

— ¡Mierda! ¡Tsunade obaa-chan me dejó el trabajo de seis meses! — gruñó, molesto por todas las filas de papeleo, que parecían las próximas torres de vivienda para el Hokage.

Miró las torres, luego a su compañera de equipo. Sakura lucía distraída, y no es que su rostro decaído y ojeroso se lo dijera. No. Claro que no. Era el hecho de que no replicara ante el mote cariñoso que acababa de darle a la antigua Hokage, y de no haber recibido uno de sus acostumbrados golpes mata neuronas.

— Sakura-chan… — llamó, en aquel tono que auguraba que ya intuía y le preocupaba en demasía. La peli-rosa lo miró, en sus piedras jade había tantas cosas por descubrir, con frecuencia parecían un libro abierto.

Pero para Naruto, conocerla era más que suficiente, no hacía falta mirar sus ojos para darse cuenta que algo iba mal con ella. Ver su rostro bastaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? — preguntó de nuevo.

Cuando la Haruno estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la figura de la antigua Godaime.

— Naruto, lo que me pediste ya está hecho. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. — interrumpió Tsunade, antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera hacerle algún reclamo por todo el trabajo que le dejó acumulado.

Claro, era su pequeña venganza después de tantos años sentada firmando papel tras papel.

El chico sonrió ampliamente, con ese carisma característico.

— Claro que no, yo hice una promesa y la cumpliré. — respondió, por primera vez, seriamente.

Lo que consiguió que la ex Hokage sonriera ligeramente, realmente tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en Naruto. Y estaba segura de que aun, a pesar de su juventud, Naruto no le fallaría. Eso era algo que sí podría apostar.

Sakura los miró con curiosidad exacerbante, se sentía un poco excluida de un diálogo en el que se supone debería ser partícipe por ser la ayudante del Hokage.

— Y Sakura-chan me va a ayudar. — dijo, entusiasta felicidad, miró a la chica de cabellos rosa y le sonrió de esa forma zorruna —. Ya te tengo tu primera tarea como la ayudante del Hokage, Sakura-chan.

En cuanto citó esas palabras, a la Haruno la removió un sentimiento extraño que le provocó mariposas en el estómago. En su mente se plantó, que esa tarea le cambiaría muchas cosas.

Aunque seguramente, jamás se planteó que su vida daría un giro de 180° a _360°_.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bueno, he aquí la actualización de esta historia. Lamento no haberla puesto en navidad, pero me centré tanto en **Madre a la fuerza** que no logré terminar este cap, ya lo tenía adelantado pero me fue imposible. Y como no pasé las fiestas en mi casa, no pude sentarme en la computadora a terminarla. En fin. Paso a las contestaciones, ojo porque algunas explicaciónes van ahí. _

_**Ann Caroline**, bienvenida, por lo visto es la primera historia mía que lees, que gusto que te decidieras a entrar. Pues se me ocurrió que sería lo más correcto, aparte cambiaría las temáticas que he venido manejando. La mayoría son dramáticas, esta no es la excepción, pero le cambié el factor soltería. Tienes razón, resolver la ecuación será complicado, pero... ¿qué sería de la vida sin las complicaciones? _

_**Jade**, oh, como adoro tus reviews, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo para ti también, que te pases unas hermosas fiestas con tu familia y seres queridos. Jajaja, nah, para nada. Complacer a mis lectores es lo que más me gusta hacer, así que no me molesta en lo absoluto hacer esto para ustedes. Jajaja, pues sí, realmente es una visión triste y deprimente del matrimonio, no está muy lejos de la realidad de muchas relaciones sin amor y por puro compromiso. Aunque hay unas peores, yo pinte un panorama no tan drástico, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo de Sakura es gradual, ya me has leído y te has dado cuenta que intento no plantear al personaje siempre con esa actitud fuerte e indomable, con una perfección que raya en lo ilusorio y solo le resta realidad al personaje, puesto que es tan fuerte que suele no afectarle o minarle mucho el carácter. Por el contrario, yo empiezo de lo más básico hasta que llegue a su tono y no caer en el Mary Sue, como lo hacen muchos. Y recuerda, Sasuke por mucho que vea que su matrimonio es una farsa, es orgulloso y de paso, no le gusta perder. Ya lo conoces, su propio orgullo no le permitirá avanzar ni dejar avanzar, o es lo que se ve hasta el momento. Y siendo más resumida, la historia será complicada y escabrosa, tendrá muchas cosas que créeme, a lo mejor te hagan enfurecer, reír o llorar. Pues jugaré un poco con la psicología de los personajes (o es lo que intentaré por lo menos), para llegar a un punto muerto o de muerte en que les permita reflexionar y avanzar. Sakura más que tonta es inocente, inocente, orgullosa y terca. Recuerda que no se da por vencida y continúa con sus propios ideales, así es su valentía. Sakura primero debe tocar fondo, para aprender a apreciar lo que tiene a su alrededor y darse cuenta que una sola persona no hace su vida. Y anda, ánimos que la vida no acaba, respira, laméntate, llora si quieres y vuelve a pensar las cosas. Porque para todo hay una solución menos para la muerte. _

_**SakuNeji**, bien... no sé por donde empezar exactamente, ya que tu review ha sido todo un reto para descifrar. Hay palabras mal escritas y otras que están abreviadas y me costó comprenderlas, cosas que no me gustan del formato de mensaje de texto, es tedioso descifrar... En fin, responderé. Mi idea es más o menos como tú lo planteaste, pero antes tendrán que pasar por un extenuante camino para llegar a la palabra 'feliz'. Y que bueno que lees también la otra historia de mi autoría, tienes razón, bajo toda esa máscara estóica de Neji, hay algo tierno y dulce. _

_**Fairy Amaterasu**, onee-chan, es un gusto tenerte por aquí, creí que no te vería hasta el año próximo. Gracias por el halago, y ya me conoces, me gusta generar polémica. Y tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Que bueno tenerte por aquí, realmente, nos veremos luego. _

_Bien, me despido, espero que lo que han leído haya sido de su agrado total. Nos veremos en una próxima actualización y Feliz Año Nuevo. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


	3. Misión particular

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 3

.

‹‹ _Un pensamiento que no sea el resultado de una acción no es mucho, _

_y una acción que no procede de un pensamiento no es nada en absoluto. ››_

.

**M**isión particular.

* * *

— ¿Disculpa, cómo has dicho?

Sakura estaba atónita, en su voz y su rostro había algo gracioso. Sin embargo, la propuesta no era para nada chistosa.

— Sí, como oíste Sakura-chan. Tú serás la precursora de este proyecto, tienes que llevarlo a acabo o yo me veré mal. — dijo él, con un tono que demandaba mucha seriedad.

— ¿Pero es que acaso no hay jutsu que lo deshaga? — interrogó, extrañada y un poco afligida.

— No. No lo hay, Sakura. — articuló Tsunade, finalmente. La peli-rosa giró el rostro hasta donde se encontraba. Su expresión era circunspecta y sus ojos ambarinos serios —. El Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado fue hecho específicamente para que no tuviera solución alguna, solo fue hecho para el control mental y la restricción de habilidades de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyūga.

— ¿Entonces, por qué quieren dejarme esto a mí? — inquirió, preocupada y alterada. Era un gran reto, algo como socavar en un campo lleno de dinamita, ir a ciegas en algo en lo que poco sabía.

— Porque después de Tsunade obaa-chan, tú eres la más calificada para la tarea. — contestó Naruto, adoptando su actitud de diplomático y mandatario como Hokage. E ignorando el hecho de que la rubia de grandes atributos y absurda fuerza descomunal, lo asesinaba a miradas por _mote _cariñoso.

— ¿Por qué no lo hace usted, shishou? — preguntó, respetablemente a su maestra.

— Porque ya tiene suficiente con el hospital y tú debes avanzar. — cortó el rubio, antes de que Tsunade le contestara. Lo que le generó una sonrisa llena de orgullo a la Godaime —. Además… Hice una promesa y debo cumplirla.

— _¡Cuando sea Hokage, cambiaré el destino del Clan Hyūga!_

Un rayo le iluminó la cabeza y esa frase apareció en su mente, lo que convino con una expresión llena de sorpresa. Miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos, éste le sonreía genuino y abierto. Supo que recordó de dónde provenía esa promesa.

— Está bien. Lo haré. — respondió la peli-rosa, finalmente.

— ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! — gritó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Si Sakura creyó que ser la asistente del Hokage era estar irremediablemente jodida, atendiendo a un hombre que perdía a cada rato una pluma… Ahora estar en un grupo de investigación, el cual estaba encargado de encontrar la forma de quitar el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado por órdenes de su flamante y nuevo Hokage, era mucho peor que estar metida ahí obligándolo a firmar papeles y no dormirse.

— ¡Mierda!

Masculló, al no encontrar nada específicamente que le ayudara con su reciente misión de suicidio. Se preguntaba si en realidad el líder del Clan ya lo sabía. No tenía idea, pero si Naruto y la Godaime la mandaron a ejecutar tal tarea, era porque Hiashi Hyūga ya estaba enterado del asunto.

— ¿Muy ocupada, _cuñadita_?

De repente le llegó la voz serena de Itachi, y estaba tan concentrada en su investigación que ni siquiera lo sintió llegar.

_No sueles darte cuenta de eso._

Muy cierto, coincidió con su consciencia. Sin embargo, no le quitó el hecho de girarse envalentonada con el ceño fruncido. Lo que se acentúo más al verle la sonrisa, (sexy sonrisa), burlona que le dedicaba. ¿No que era un sanguinario serio y para nada cómico?

— ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí, no se supone que estabas en una misión larga? — reclamó, enojada, sin poder evitarlo.

Lo escuchó reír ligeramente. Era obvio que verla molesta era parte de su comedia burlona, y ella iba y le daba gusto. De verdad que no aprendía las mañas de su querido cuñado.

— Se supone, pero ahora tengo otra misión más corta y nuestro querido Hokage no tiene planeado mandarme lejos por mucho tiempo. — contestó, naturalmente, encaminándose hacia ella con una mano metida en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para revisar los pergaminos que estudiaba, con una estudiada paciencia y concentración. Solo entonces Sakura se admitió ver una pequeña arruga en su entrecejo, signo de que no le agradaba para nada lo que miraba.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — interrogó, serio, observándola fijamente con sus profundos ojos ónix.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío, le recordaba tanto a su esposo…

— Naruto… Me pidió que le ayudara en la investigación del Sello Maldito del Clan Hyūga… — murmuró.

— ¿Para qué?

Él insistió, Sakura suspiró.

— Porque fue una promesa que Naruto le hizo a Neji, en su pelea para los exámenes Chunin.

Con eso lo describía todo, por lo que Itachi comprendió que esto era mucho más importante para Naruto que para ella. Lo que no contrastaba con su personalidad, conocía a la kunoichi, y se percató de que a pesar de ser una gran investigación que impulsaría su carrera como medic-nin, no lucía muy entusiasmada. Algo andaba mal, y tenía que ver con su hermano.

— Es una gran promesa. — dijo él, enderezándose sin perder detalle de los escritos en la mesa.

De reojo, contempló como la Haruno volvió la mirada hacia los pergaminos y frunció el ceño con molestia y exasperación.

— Una grande y prácticamente imposible. — rezongó, irritada.

— No lo es tanto. — divagó Itachi, en voz baja y ligeramente misteriosa.

La peli-rosa inmediatamente elevó el rostro para mirarlo, entornó los ojos e inspiró.

— ¿En qué rayos piensas, Uchiha?

El azabache rió ligeramente de nuevo, cuando utilizaba su apellido no es porque estuviera muy contenta que digamos. O porque sabía algo que a ella le interesaba al cien por cien.

— El Sello de los Hyūga, fue hecho para destruir su psique, su estabilidad mental y luego sus neuronas. Volviéndolos frágiles y completamente inestables, incapaces de controlar su Dōjutsu, por lo mismo su cuerpo. — empezó su explicación —. Fue hecho para que su Clan estuviera a _salvo_, para que al caer en manos enemigas no supieran el secreto de su Byakugan.

— Eso ya lo sé, Itachi, no necesito clases de historia. — refunfuñó la chica, él sonrió ante su impaciencia —. Solo dime lo que piensas, ¿por dónde debo comenzar?

— Sabiendo el sello de control y las ramas cerebrales y neuronales donde ataca específicamente. Por ahí puedes partir.

A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso ella primero? Sintió envidia de la capacidad de análisis de su cuñado, se parecía mucho a la de Kakashi-sensei. Sin embargo, literalmente saltó de su asiento y casi corrió hacia la puerta, luego se devolvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al azabache que la miró sonriente ante el impulso.

— ¡Gracias, Itachi-kun!

La escuchó gritar desde medio pasillo, soltó una risa divertido de la euforia de su cuñada. Si tan solo su hermano supiera apreciar lo que tiene…

.

.

.

Sakura corrió como alma que llevaba el demonio al despacho de Naruto, cuando entró prácticamente tiró la puerta en el proceso y se encontró con un rubio concentrado en un pergamino. Aunque su rostro lucía muy concentrado, su mirada era distante, ausente… Algo no le gustó en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Perdona, no te escuché entrar.

Si su iris ostentaba de privación, su tono de voz no estaba desprovisto de esto. Sonaba igual que una persona desolada. Paró su euforia y emoción anormal por el comienzo de su proyecto, se acercó hasta quedar frente a su escritorio y ocupar una de las sillas de enfrente.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? — preguntó, con preocupación —. Y no me digas que nada, no te atrevas porque lo sabré. — advirtió, al verlo abrir la boca para negar.

El rubio soltó una inspiración, derrotado. No es como que pudiera mentirle a Sakura sin que se diera cuenta, lo conocía demasiado bien como para atreverse a mentirle a su compañera y amiga de equipo.

— Me enteré de lo de Sasuke. — soltó, sin más, sin anestesia previa ni aviso —. Supe que votó en mi contra, Tsunade obaa-chan e Hiashi me lo dijeron…

Decir que sintió su corazón comprimirse ante el tono decepcionado y triste del Uzumaki, era decir muy poco. Nunca se sintió más apenada y apesadumbrada por alguien, como podía estarlo por Naruto. No solo era injusto, era una traición por parte de una persona que él amaba y consideraba de su familia.

Su hermano. No de sangre pero sí de corazón y sentimientos. ¿Aun no comprendía como Sasuke pudo haber hecho eso? Seguía preguntándoselo…

— Naruto…

— No, Sakura-chan. — la cortó, rápidamente —. No es tu culpa, lo sé, no necesitas disculparte conmigo por él. Fue su decisión y por algo debió haberla tomado, no te culpo, ni siquiera a él… Solo… Me entristece que no confíe más en mí de lo que yo lo hago en él.

Sakura lo contempló con ojos sorprendidos, a veces, le asombraba la capacidad de madurez que su amigo podía tener en momentos y situaciones delicadas. Esta era, evidentemente una en la que necesitaba de esa sabiduría.

Aunque no descartaba que la influencia de Itachi y Kakashi ayudaron a la causa.

— Y-Yo…

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, estaré bien. — le sonrió, con esa alegría habitual. Pero la emoción no llegó a sus ojos, y eso era triste… —. Ahora dime, ¿a qué venías? — preguntó, rascándose la mejilla, recordando la estrepitosa entrada de su compañera.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, amplia y feliz. Como si hubiese encontrado algún tipo de tesoro, si bien no podía averiguar qué todavía.

— Naruto, necesito que un miembro de la rama secundaria sea mi conejillo de indias y…

— Necesitas a un miembro del Souke. Sí, lo sé.

La Haruno abrió la boca sorprendida, ¿cómo, cuándo…?

— Tsunade obaa-chan dijo que podrías necesitarlos para la investigación. — se encogió de hombros, aunque pronto se escuchó un sonido sordo… — ¡Ay, Sakura-chan! Si sigues así tus golpes matarán mis neuronas. — protestó, doliente y sobándose la zona golpeada de su cabeza.

— ¡Pues deja de decirle obaa-chan a Tsunade-sama!

El rubio hizo un mohín y la peli-rosa gruñó, aunque en el fondo, se alegraba de que recuperara su mal genio, aun si él terminase pagando los platos rotos…

— Ya, ya. Pronto estarán aquí.

Ese pronto se convirtió en inmediato. En cuestión de segundos la puerta sonó por medio de unos toques firmes, pronto Naruto dijo un: _Pase_. En seguida, dos figuras se hicieron presentes.

Una era alta, fornida y atlética. La otra, delicada, baja y voluptuosa. Se trataba de Neji y Hinata Hyūga. Ambos primos se presentaban ante Naruto con una reverencia estudiada y cortés, aunque la fémina parecía tener un sonrojo permanente cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio.

El Uzumaki, por su parte, los recibió con una ancha sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, desde que tomó su cargo y de eso, hacía semanas ya.

— ¡Hinata-chan, Neji, qué gusto volver a verlos! — profirió el rubio, desde su cómoda silla.

— Hokage-sama. — habló, respetuosamente el castaño.

Por alguna razón, a Sakura le removió interiormente la voz ronca y estoica del miembro del Bouke. Lo que le provocó una ligera y tonta punzada en una parte de su anatomía que no quería mencionar, más las prestas mariposas que se desataron en su estómago.

¿Por qué rayos le pasaba eso?

— Ho-Hola, Na-Naruto-kun… — musitó, sencillamente la chica de largos cabellos azulados y prominente delantera, que podía competir con la Hokage.

El rubio únicamente le sonrió, desprovisto de cualquier malicia. Honesto y amigable como siempre. Ignorando deliberadamente el marcado rubor de la chica, y el juego nervioso con sus dedos.

— Bien, Sakura-chan, ellos serán los que te ayuden con la investigación. — continúo Naruto —. Ya están informados del asunto, así que no tendrás mayor problema.

Informó, formalmente, la peli-rosa miró a sus próximos compañeros de equipo. Dos miembros del Clan más antiguo de la aldea, con los que tendría que convivir los próximos meses.

Hinata, era una chica tímida pero dispuesta a ayudar. Muy al contrario, Neji, un chico reservado, tranquilo. Y seguramente su parte analítica le serviría mucho, para el arduo camino que le esperaba en la solución del sello.

— Ya pueden retirarse. Avísame si hay algún avance. — pidió, especialmente a su compañera. Ésta asintió.

En seguida se retiraron de ahí, rumbo a las salas de examinación. Su trabajo comenzaba ya.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde, Sakura no pudo avanzar mucho, puesto que ambos miembros del Clan fueron requeridos inmediatamente con carácter de urgente por el líder del Souke. Más no significaba que no hizo nada, todo lo contrario.

Fue capaz de ver la efectividad del Sello de Control. Lo que consiguió que su corazón se prensara como si lo sostuviera una tenaza, no era como que ver a Neji retorciéndose del dolor fuera lo más grato del mundo. Pese a que luchó y se resistió, no gimió o gritó, pero su rostro compungido lleno de dolor y angustia era más que suficiente para saber su sufrimiento.

Además, tuvo que convencer a Hinata de que utilizara el sello.

.

.

_La sala era grande, espaciosa y con un montón de aparatos ubicados determinadamente para la examinación minuciosa del cerebro humano. Se contaban como cuatro o cinco máquinas diferentes. Desde encefalógrafos hasta Scanner's y otros instrumentos que desconocían totalmente. _

_Al llegar, tanto Hinata como Neji evaluaron a su alrededor. La primera con admiración, el segundo analítico. _

— _¿Q-Qué necesitas específicamente, Sakura-san? — indagó, la chica Hyūga. _

_Sakura se quedó en silencio un momento, no sería fácil lo que le pediría. Así que se tomó su tiempo, para poder cavilar y encontrar la mejor manera de decir su petición… _

— _Ahm… — se quedó muda, observó a Neji, éste la observaba a ella con su iris opalino. No hondo, pero sí níveo como el blanco más puro. Penetrante. _

— _El Sello, Hinata-sama. — articuló el castaño, a la peli-rosa le impresionó el hecho de que él supiera lo que necesitaba. _

_Las mariposas en su estómago se desataron de nuevo como un enjambre de abejas. Algo molesto, eran nervios. Se sentía nerviosa de la mirada aguda y segura del miembro del Bouke. En seguida dirigió su iris jade a la otra miembro del Clan, la vio sobresaltarse y mirarlo angustiada. _

— _N-No… Ne-Neji-nii-san… _

_Susurró, suplicante ante la petición del chico. _

— _Es necesario, Hinata. — intervino Sakura, obteniendo la atención de ambos —. Necesito… Ver su efecto. — titubeó, dudosa de su propia decisión. _

— _Pe-pero… _

— _Es necesario, Hinata-sama. — reiteró Neji. _

_Sus facciones inexpresivas no daban atisbo de nada, aunque su mirada lucía muy imponente. Algo que, seguramente hizo que la Hyūga reaccionara y asintiera aun en contra de su voluntad. Entonces, Sakura comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Por qué razón la habrían mandado a ella en lugar de otro miembro del Clan? Todos sabían del carácter de Hinata, que era incapaz de hacer o ejercer algún daño a alguien. _

— _E-Está bien. — cedió, con un murmullo muy bajo y derrotado. _

_En seguida observó como Neji se alejaba, tomando una distancia prudente de ellas dos. Contempló a su prima y le hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza. Hinata la interpretó e hizo un par de sellos extraños con las manos, algo torpes pero efectivos. _

_Pronto vio como Neji cayó de rodillas preso del inmenso dolor, gruñía cual animal lastimado y enfurecido. Su mandíbula estaba tensa por la presión que ejercía con los dientes, las venas de su cuello se saltaron y a los segundos lo escuchó gemir quedo. Con dificultad llevó las manos a su cabeza. _

_Para Sakura, observar toda aquella escena fue terrible. Sabía de los efectos del sello pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, y en ese preciso momento ya no sabía si había sido una buena idea esa demostración tan dolorosa. Procedió a mirar a la Hyūga, que tenía plantada una mueca de angustia y aflicción, como si el dolor de su primo fuese su propio dolor. No la juzgaba, hasta ella misma podría sentir el martirio de Neji… _

— _Y-Ya… Es suficiente, Hinata… — musitó, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y deshizo el Sello de Control. _

_La Haruno se apresuró a ver a Neji, éste soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y congoja. Él solamente había visto su efecto, varias veces, algunas en su padre y por eso odio a la familia primaria. Jamás le tocó que vivirlo en carne propia. _

— _¿Neji-san? _

_Él no pudo verla, simplemente se desplomó, preso de su inquieta respiración y el acelerado latir de su corazón. Transpiraba, y su vista se veía cansada y nublada. _

— _¡Ne-Neji-nii-san! _

.

.

Después de esa demostración, tuvo que aplicar un tratamiento. Lo que le permitió ubicar con su chakra las neuronas dañadas, no así las partes del cerebro que estaban interconectadas al sello. Fue algo básico, no le permitió gran avance. Necesitaba más, pero no estaba segura de si quería que volviera a activarse el Sello de Control.

— ¿Estás lista?

La voz de su esposo la llamó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Elevó la mirada y lo observó a través del espejo. Sasuke salía del baño, vestido con un traje de etiqueta, tan negro como su cabello obsidiana y sus ojos profundos. Le calzaba tan bien… Lo vio acomodarse el corbatín y mirarla, con simpleza e indiferencia.

_Como siempre… _

Le recordó su consciencia.

— Ya casi. — le contestó, con una sonrisa fingida de dulzura.

— Hmp. Pues apresúrate, porque ya vamos tarde.

Seguido se retiró, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el vestido negro con cruce en el cuello, ni el largo escote de la espalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. O su cabello rosado, ahora largo y laceo que caía en ondas suaves por sus hombros y espalda. Ni el poco enmarcado maquillaje…

Aquel sentimiento se removió en su interior, le hizo sentir estúpida y desolada. Angustiada y triste. El sentimiento reverberó en su pecho como un temblor, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no quería llorar. Estropearía su trabajo, e Ino la regañaría por su estado deplorable. No sin antes recordarle lo equivocada que estaba en cuanto a Sasuke.

No, no podía…

Inhaló profundamente, miró al techo y se calmó, no valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Ya no más.

— Apresúrate Sakura, vamos tarde.

Le apresuró su esposo.

— Ya voy.

Contestó, debía recomponer su rostro, no quería que nadie en la fiesta se diera cuenta. No quería que nadie, notara su profunda tristeza…

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bien, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado bastante atareada en estos días y con eso de que empezaré pronto la universidad, mucho más. Pero me doy mi tiempo para publicar y espero les agrade. _

_**Jade**, no te preocupes, me imaginé que andabas tan atareada como todas con esto de las fiestas. Comenta cuando puedas, yo comprendo. Jajaja, me imaginé que era por Naruto e Itachi que el capítulo te gustó más, supongo que este será igual que el anterior. Pues ya notaste que nuestro rubio amigo ya le hizo dar un paso a la Haruno, me pareció bien sacar un poco a Itachi de perfil, no tanto como para que sea un OoC horrible, pero sí darle un poco más de humor al personaje. Entre tantos serios, debe haber uno que no lo sea. Y bueno, con Sasuke... ya verás más adelante. Y bueno, lo de Itachi... Ya te darás cuenta, te dejaré que te crees algunas ideas, jajaja. Lo de Naruto como Hokage me lo pensé mucho, y con decir mucho es MUCHO, pero realmente se me hacía algo interesante por muy joven que parezca. Puede llegar a tener mucha madurez, así que ahí está en su puesto ansiado. Y como ya sabes, trato de compaginar el humor con el drama y lo demás, para que no suene muy repetitivo y aburrido. Sasuke es un envidioso incorregible, lógicamente sí, le tiene envidia a Naruto y he ahí el porqué de su decisión. Ya sabes como es de egoísta, así que aunque no esté muy dispuesto a colaborar, sin embargo, llegará el momento en el que se dará por vencido y se dejará llevar por la corriente a otro lugar... Bueno, Neji ya apareció, ya comenzarán a interaccionar mucho más. _

_**Misaki mei**, no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas. Te puedo decir que una Sakura en matrimonio es algo ya he hecho y me pareció buena idea usarla con esta pareja. De hecho, la tengo así en un Ita-Saku por ahí. La historia tiene un... Trasfondo psicológico por decirlo de alguna manera, o más bien una situación cliché, pero había prometido una historia nueva y traté de traerles esto y hacer lo mejor que puedo para que sea digno de leer. Y Neji ya apareció, a ver como sigue esto. _

_Sin más me despido, ando bastante corta de tiempo y bueno, ya para la próxima me explayaré más sin dar spoilers. Nos vemos. Espero hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo. _

_Un abrazo y un beso. _


	4. Celebración misteriosa

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 4

.

‹‹ _Hay momentos en que las tribulaciones se presentan en nuestras vidas y no podemos evitarlas. _

_Pero están allí por algún motivo. Sólo cuando ya las hemos superado entenderemos por qué estaban allí.__ ››_

.

**C**elebración misteriosa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyūga, una linda y muy angelical Hinata los recibió. La tímida chica llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, de tirantes anchos y poco escote. Largo hasta los tobillos, en sus pies unas bonitas sandalias color plata y su maquillaje muy natural, ni siquiera parecía que tuviera alguna capa de cosmético.

— Bue-Buenas noches, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san. — reverenció, respetuosa y educadamente la chica.

En sus mejillas se visualizó un pequeño sonrojo, de verdad, observar al matrimonio Uchiha era como dar un vistazo a una belleza exuberante. Sakura había crecido, su cabello ahora se mantenía largo en honor al recordatorio de los días en que veneraba al menor de los Uchiha.

Su cuerpo adquirió muchas más curvas que en su adolescencia, y ya nadie podía mofarse de lo plano de su pecho. Creció considerablemente, pero no tanto como para competir con Hinata o Tsunade. Pero por lo menos ya no era plana. Y ese vestido negro asentaba muy bien su esbelta figura.

Sasuke por el contrario, mantenía su belleza Uchiha, tal vez menos gallardo que su hermano mayor, pero no así menos guapo. Juntos, se veían realmente bien.

— Buenas noches, Hinata. — le sonrió Sakura, con una alegría inexistente y una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

Por parte de Sasuke, solo recibió un asentimiento.

— Pa-Pasen, por fa-favor.

La chica de largos cabellos azulados se hizo a un lado para que la pareja pudiera internarse en la gran mansión. Una exquisita estructura arquitectónica japonesa, muy tradicional y compleja. La organización por excelencia y la combinación de los efectos visuales excelsa. Agradable a la vista, y ahora muy poblada porque la mayoría de familias y conocidos de la Villa se encontraban ahí, para celebrar el cumpleaños número 60 del patriarca del Souke.

Terminado su ligero recorrido en la estancia, no pudo ni abrir la boca cuando se percató de que su marido ya no estaba a su lado. Se había ido de su lado, seguramente en busca del sake… Se tragó un suspiro lleno de decepción y se giró hacia Hinata, quien apenada notó lo que pasaba y lo manifestó por medio de un rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

Sakura también se sintió abochornada, tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada y buscar sin proponérselo a la figura de su primo. Neji. Quien no se encontraba por ningún lugar. Con intranquilidad su ceño se frunció, y comenzó a preguntarse si estaría bien después de aquel episodio esa misma tarde en el laboratorio de prueba. Y si no… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿El Bouke tendría su propia dependencia?

— ¿Y Neji-san?

La pregunta le salió rauda y con un tono interesado, matizando así mismo la intranquilidad que sentía en el fondo.

Hinata le miró, con preocupación palpable.

— É-Él no se siente bi-bien… Su do-dolor de cabeza n-no cesa… — murmuró, con tono culpable y la mirada gacha.

Realmente no tenía cara para ver a Sakura y mucho menos a su primo, sentía que era su culpa. Las sospechas de la peli-rosa se comprobaron.

— ¿Podrías llevarme con él? — pidió, inmediatamente la Hyūga elevó la mirada, sorpresiva y dudosa —. Necesito revisarlo y aplicarle otro tratamiento para que se reponga, ¿puedes llevarme con él?

La heredera del Souke la observó, un tanto dudosa pero mucho más afligida, realmente se sentía lo suficientemente responsable del malestar de su primo. Así que sin pensárselo mucho, la tomó de la mano y la llevó entre pasadizos, largos y cruzados pasillos.

Limpios, muy sobrios y sin poder detallar más, puesto que Hinata la llevaba muy rápido. Pronto se vio rodeada de otra mansión, mucho más grande que la primera, o a lo mejor mucho más decorada y parca. No podía detallar, la Hyūga la llevó por un largo pasaje hasta una habitación.

La heredera tocó dos veces.

— Ne-Neji-nii-san.

Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Hinata miró a Sakura, acongojada, como esperando una aprobación para poder ejecutar lo que pensaba. Solo recibió una mirada firme de parte de la peli-rosa, por lo que abrió la puerta corrediza.

El lugar era amplio y oscuro, no lo suficiente como para no notar figuras, pero sí para que pareciera sombrío, pesado y silencioso.

— ¿Ni-Nii-san? — murmuró Hinata.

La visión de la peli-rosa se vio desviada, y su único ocupante era el chico que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, encorvado, con la mirada y el rostro hacia el piso. Neji estaba vestido con un traje gris plomo, por los puños de la camisa, pudo ver que el color era negro. Parte del largo cabello castaño de él cubría su rostro, por esa razón no podía ver enteramente su expresión. Y sus manos presionaban sus sienes de forma simultánea, como si así pudiese aplacar alguna especie de dolor ahí o en una zona más profunda.

— ¡Neji-nii-san!

Alertó el grito de Hinata, el heredero del Bouke se precipitaba hacia el suelo y ambas reaccionaron rápidamente. Aunque por su peso, las dos terminaron en el piso al lado de él.

— Neji-san, Neji-san ¿puede oírme? — urgió Sakura, preocupada al ver su rostro, contraído en una mueca aguda.

— Agh. — gruñó.

— Ni-Nii-san… — gimoteó Hinata, culpable.

— Más bajo… — musitó él, con voz gruesa y profunda. A Sakura le provocó un extraño escalofrío sin razón aparente.

— ¿Qué? — indagó la Haruno, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

— La voz. — dijo él —. Hablen más bajo, siento un martilleo y me da mucho dolor.

La Hyūga se lamentó, se llevó las manos a la boca antes de soltar un sollozo. Sakura la miró, aquella pregunta que se hizo en un principio regresaba a ella de forma más insistente, ¿por qué razón la enviaron a ella precisamente a hacer ese trabajo con su primo mayor? Porque era evidente que Hinata no poseía el carácter para ejecutar y mucho menos para ver las secuelas de ese Sello maldito. ¿Quién pudo decidir algo así?

No lo sabía, y no había tiempo para especular. Ya que el quejido del heredero del Bouke la atrajo de nuevo a su trabajo, observó cuidadosamente como el entrecejo presentó una arruga, tan leve que parecía no estar ahí, sin embargo, le indicaban la molestia que le generaba. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si la luz proveniente del baño le molestara. A pesar de ser muy leve, lóbrega y tenue. Apropiada para aquellos que quieren hacer el amor sin verse totalmente.

Un momento, ¿hacer el amor? ¿Pero en qué pensaba?

Agitó su cabeza fugazmente. Contempló como los ojos del castaño se abrían levemente, una rendija en la que pudo apenas visualizar su iris opalino y su pupila dilatada. Seguro por el dolor, pero tenía una mirada profunda que le generó un estremecimiento aún más raro.

Perturbada, preguntó.

— Neji-san, debo terminar de aplicar el tratamiento para que pueda sentir alivio, ¿de acuerdo? — él asintió, paulatinamente y cerró nuevamente los ojos, parecía que parpadear le generaba incluso dolor. Porque hizo una mueca cuando los selló —. Hinata, ¿puedes ir por una toalla, por favor?

La chica asintió repetidamente ante su petición, casi corrió al baño por las toallas que requirió para secarle el sudor al chico, puesto que el dolor le estaba haciendo transpirar.

Sakura respiró profundamente y ejecutó su _Ryō no Jutsu_, llevó una sola mano a la parte izquierda de su frente. Cuando aplicó su curación hacía unas horas de la tarde, se centró mucho más en su parte derecha que en su izquierda, por lo que estaba segura que su dolor provenía mucho más de ese lado. El tratamiento que aplicó fue tan apresurado que temió haberle dañado inconscientemente en lugar de aliviarle.

Aplicar chakra en la cabeza de alguien, por mucha experiencia que se tenga es un trabajo muy arduo, cansado y delicado. Si no se tiene el control de chakra perfecto, se pueden llegar a dañar neuronas e incluso, partes cerebrales conectadas a estas u otros nervios de la zona tratada. Por eso, haberlo aplicado a la ligera por mucha práctica que tuviera haciéndolo, le generaba cierta inseguridad en su trabajo.

No obstante, al escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Neji, le hizo saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y que el método estaba funcionando. Le pareció que su cuerpo se relajó, sus hombros se destensaron y la palidez de su rostro comenzó a desaparecer aunado a la expresión de mortificación que tenía en un principio.

Muy pronto, Neji comenzó a mover sus párpados, los abrió lentamente hasta que se enfocó en sus ojos jade. Su mirada neutra, insondable. Su rostro, inexpresivo, tan impasible que generaba nerviosismo. Y eso le estremeció, tanto que temió perder el control del jutsu que ejecutaba.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-san, aquí están!

La voz frágil de Hinata interrumpió la pequeña conexión de sus miradas, Sakura izó la suya y le sonrió a la chica.

— Gracias, Hinata.

La chica de cabellos azulados le pasó la toalla en cuanto el tratamiento fue concluido, pasó levemente el paño sobre la frente sudorosa del Hyūga. Éste estuvo atento a cada movimiento de Sakura, los seguía de forma sistemática y analítica.

Enseguida le detuvo la mano sujetándola a través de la muñeca, el agarre no era fuerte pero sí firme. El contacto de su piel con la de ella, le generó una especie de electricidad espontánea. Que obviamente, Sakura no pudo ignorar.

— Ya estoy mejor, gracias. — pero al parecer, Neji sí. Ya que su tono solemne le dijo todo.

Lo único que pudo hacer la Haruno fue asentir, apartó su mano como si la hubiese quemado. Sentía un hormigueo familiar en una zona de su cuerpo que solo reaccionaba al ser tocada, región que había sido olvidada hace más de un mes por su esposo. El cual en ese preciso momento se mantenía en alguna parte de la mansión del líder del Clan, y quien seguramente estaría preguntándose en ese instante donde se encontraba.

Luego, Neji comenzó a levantarse, de forma lenta y organizada. Pronto vio alzada la alta, atlética e impoluta figura de Neji Hyūga. Tan elegante y atractiva como un bonito maniquí de aparador, aunque su expresión solemne y seria te dejaba sin aliento antes que el brío.

Empequeñecida, así se sintió cuando logró pararse y enderezarse.

— Ni-Nii-san, ¿de verdad estás bien? Porque pue-puedo disculparte con pa-papá y…

— No es necesario, Hinata-sama. Iré en un momento. — cortó él, educadamente a su prima.

Hinata se sentía culpable, y aunque era una chica muy perceptible y observadora, su inocencia le hacía ignorante a muchas cosas. Como sucedía en ese preciso momento, en el que no pudo sentir la tensión y el cambio radical de su primo.

— Ahora, si me disculpan.

Ambas comprendieron que debían dejarlo solo, que seguramente ya se sentía mejor. Las dos salieron de la habitación del chico y retomaron los pasillos para volver a la fiesta, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y seguramente, muchos estaban preguntándose en donde se habían metido.

— Gra-Gracias, Sakura-san.

La detuvo la chica e hizo una reverencia que le sorprendió, tanta formalidad y educación, para la Haruno era extremo. Ella solo hizo su trabajo, o más bien, lo finalizó.

— No hay nada que agradecer Hinata. Es mi trabajo. — dijo, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Que como sucedió en la anterior, no le llegó a los ojos…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — el gritó les llegó de frente.

Su flamante Hokage se acercaba a ellas, inmediatamente pudo ver como Hinata pasó de estar pálida a rojo incandescente en un parpadeo. La verdad no era para menos. Naruto se presentaba ante ella con un muy bonito y pulcro traje en color azul oscuro, elegante y sofisticado. Con una camisa celeste aqua y una corbata azul eléctrico. Con sus cabellos desordenados y esbozando una gran y feliz sonrisa.

En realidad, estaba para enrojecer a cualquier chica, al igual que su cuñado. Solo que Itachi era fiel a su estilo, no llevaba corbata. Aunque algo le decía que más bien le copió a Kakashi-sensei, porque tampoco solía usarla en reuniones así de formales. Decía que se sentía como un pingüino con traje, como si fuese a su boda.

Lo que desataba las risas y las bromas, diciéndole que él jamás se casaría. A lo que el peli-plata solo soltaba una diminuta risa misteriosa.

— Na-Naruto-kun.

— Ah. Hola, Hinata-chan. — le sonrió el rubio, al percatarse de la presencia de la heredera del Souke.

La chica Hyūga, pronto aumentó de color y empezó a transpirar, algo muy gracioso y divertido. Aunque Sakura estaba segura que si no intervenía, podía ponerse peor la situación y la chica terminaría desmayándose como ya había sucedido con anterioridad.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

Silenciosamente, Hinata agradeció la oportuna intervención de la peli-rosa.

— Ven conmigo, necesito decirte algo. Si nos disculpas, Hinata-chan.

Apresuradamente se llevó a Sakura lejos de la heredera del Souke. Ya alejados, se detuvieron en un lugar neutral de todos aquellos oídos chismosos pero lo suficientemente visible para que todos pudieran tener acceso a ellos sin parecer otra cosa.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Sasuke está bebiendo como puto barril sin fondo!

— Yo estaba… ¿Cómo dices? ¿Está borracho? — preguntó, afligida de lo que el alcohol solía causarle a su flamante y _respetuoso_ marido.

— No, aun no. Itachi ha logrado frenarlo, y creo que hasta le pidió un café cargado. — respondió, aliviándola — ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Sus voces eran casi un susurro, para una fiesta en donde la música aburrida reinaba para el festejado.

— Atendía al primo de Hinata porque…

— ¿A Neji? ¿Le pasó algo, está bien?

— Ahora sí. — murmuró, un tanto aturdida y molesta.

— ¿Es por las pruebas?

— Sí.

— ¿Dónde está? — inquirió, repentinamente serio y preocupado.

— Creo que… — paró un instante, los murmullos comenzaron, en su especialidad de algunas féminas.

Todos en una sola dirección. Una que ella también acompañó, por una fuerza gravitacional extraña pero no desagradable. Visualizó la figura de Neji Hyūga. El chico caminaba hacia el gran salón donde se encontraba Hiashi con algunas amistades, entre ellas, la antigua Hokage y otros más, que habían llegado especialmente para festejarlo. Entre esos, Gaara, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena. El pelirrojo estaba ahí de visita por cuestiones políticas y aprovechó para quedarse un tiempo más debido a la invitación.

Naruto estaba encantado.

Sakura observó cómo Neji se acercaba a las figuras diplomáticas y las saludaba con aplomo, respondía con fluidez y se mantenía al mismo tiempo al margen pero sin perder detalle y hacer intervenciones oportunas. No sonreía y mantenía su inexpresivo rostro. Impoluto y estoico. El hombre, porque eso era, un hombre y no un chico de sentimientos fracturados y ego marcado.

La Haruno se percató de que él arregló su traje, acomodó su corbata de color platino oscuro, de una tela brillante como un diamante y delicada como la seda. Su larga cabellera castaña estaba perfectamente atada y arreglada. Se veía excelso. Tan atractivo que robaba suspiros sin quererlo, y ella llegó a comprender el porque la mayoría de féminas tenían la mirada puesta en uno de los solteros más apetecidos en el mundo shinobi.

_Y estoy segura que de la Villa completa. _

— No me parece que esté tan mal. — comentó Naruto.

Dio un respingo, por un momento olvidó que estaba a su lado. Parpadeó y le devolvió la mirada, de reojo.

— No lo estaba hasta hace un momento.

En menos de dos segundos escucharon una pequeña discusión entre los hermanos Uchiha, al parecer, el menor estaba discutiendo con Itachi por el hecho de que le parecía que lo controlaba. O algo similar.

— Sakura-chan… — llamó el rubio, esta vez su tono era serio y aunque no la veía directamente, ya que tenía la vista clavada en las personas en el salón, sabía que era con ella —. No sé qué problemas hay entre tú y Sasuke, pero ve con él y contrólalo antes de que comience a hacer estupideces. — la vio abrir la boca, y decidió hablar pronto —. No lo niegues, ya luego me contarás. Por ahora iré a ver que Tsunade obaa-chan no se trague todo el sake y luego no sepa donde durmió ni con quien.

Tan rápido como dijo eso se fue hacia el salón a quitarle el vaso con sake a la rubia de grandes atributos, que no pudo darle un zape porque estaba muy borracha y perdió el equilibrio. Mientras que ella se fue hacia el otro lado, a buscar una forma de controlar a su esposo, antes de que dijera cosas que no debían saberse.

.

.

.

— Ya no necesito de tu protección Itachi, puedo cuidarme solo.

— No te estoy protegiendo, te evito una vergüenza.

— ¿Y eso qué? No es tu problema.

— Pues deberías dejar de beber, no solo será una vergüenza para ti, sino también para tu esposa.

— Como si a mí me…

— ¡Ya basta Sasuke! — interrumpió repentinamente la susodicha esposa del Uchiha.

Y aunque alzó la voz, no se le notaba molesta o enfurecida, sino más bien dolida por la actitud de su esposo. La cual de paso, le indicó lo que iba a decir antes de interrumpirlo.

— No creo que sea el momento para que discutan, si quieren arreglar sus diferencias este no es el lugar. — continúo —. Sasuke, por favor, deja de beber… — rogó, con voz ahogada cuando se acercó a él —. Por favor…

Realmente, para Sakura era algo más allá de una simple borrachera. Ella ya sabía que estaban mal, y sabía también que Sasuke no era la persona más discreta del mundo cuando el licor transitaba por sus venas en cantidades desproporcionadas y abundantes por su sistema. Lo que lo volvía hablador y bastante incoherente. Pero verdades, nada de falsedades.

Le escuchó chasquear la lengua, molesto.

— Dame ese maldito café.

Prácticamente le arrebató la taza a Itachi de las manos y lo comenzó a beber. Sakura sonrió y soltó un jadeo aliviada y a la vez feliz, todavía poseía un poco de dominio sobre su esposo.

— Que bueno que llegaste, seguro habríamos terminado en guerra de haber seguido por el camino que íbamos.

Itachi se acercó en cuanto su hermano se alejó para sentarse en uno de los sillones y terminarse su café. El cual estaba extremadamente cargado, seguro le quitaría la borrachera y de paso el sueño.

— Lo sé… — soltó Sakura en un suspiro agotado —. En realidad no sé en qué pensaba cuando comenzó a beber de esa manera. — murmuró, contrariada.

— Creo que en la infelicidad que se provoca a sí mismo al no aprovechar lo que tiene.

La respuesta de su cuñado la hizo girar en redondo, obvió el hecho de que le sacaba cuando menos cabeza y media de alto, lo que provocaba hacerse hacia atrás para poder visualizarlo. También el hecho de que enfundado en ese traje negro, se veía recio. Sin contar que también tuvo que ignorar los botones sueltos de la camisa oscura. Sexy y formal.

Enrojecería, de no ser porque tenía curiosidad de la frase que acababa de escucharle decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A que pronto se dará cuenta de que perdió el tiempo coleccionando piedras cuando pudo quedarse con un diamante.

Su cuñado siempre fue enigmático, en sus frases y su forma de ser. Aunque ahora era un poco más suelto, pero no quitaba que pocas veces le encontraba pies o cabeza a lo que decía. Algo que se le hacía muy familiar…

_Claro, es muy común… En Kakashi-sensei…_

Su ex sensei tenía una habilidad innata para hacerles perder la cabeza con unas cuantas palabras, _tontas_ y _rebuscadas_, decía ella. Pero al final, siempre ciertas.

Seguramente Itachi se las había copiado. Ahora precisamente era donde comenzaba a cuestionarse si ser compañeros en Anbu era algo bueno y no contraproducente para él, y de paso, para _ellos_.

— ¿Qué…?

— Debo irme, alguien acaba de llegar. — le cortó.

Inmediatamente le vio dirigirse hacia una guapa peli-negra de ojos carmesí, enfundada en un lindo y despampanante vestido tonalidad vino. Largo y con sutil caída, con una abertura desde media pierna hasta sus tobillos. Dejando a la vista sus esbeltas piernas y su piel clara.

Observó como Itachi se acercó a Kurenai Yūhi. Y la saludó cortésmente. Luego los vio perderse entre la multitud de shinobis, todos de la generación de éstos.

Suspiró, entonces Sakura volvió a buscar a su esposo que se encontraba en el sillón y se dio cuenta… Que ya no estaba…

— Esta será una larga noche… — murmuró para sí.

Lo mejor era buscarlo, antes de que terminara en la misma situación por la que llegó ahí con urgencia.

Vaya problema…

* * *

**Nota:**

_Vaya, a una semana prácticamente de haber actualizado. La verdad es que he estado un poco inspirada y de paso, hago la actualización correspondiente ya que me quedaré una semana sin laptop y me será tremendamente difícil actualizar y por ende, escribir. Así que a ver como quedó esta, nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _

_**Strikis**, sinceramente... Comprender tus reviews me es difícil, dado que yo no hablo portugués y apenas el inglés lo mastico. Así que bueno... Lo he interpretado a mi manera y veremos que pasa luego. _

_**Hitomi Akera**, no te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente lo que me dices y no me molesta en lo absoluto. Hice todo lo mejor para poner los pensamientos acordes con la personalidad de Sakura, todo lo que estuvo de mi parte, y bueno, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo. Lo mismo con Sasuke, no es perfecto, de hecho, es el ser más imperfecto que conozco... Y será difícil pero no imposible que Sakura se aleje del Uchiha, para eso tiene a Naruto que de algo le servirá. Tienes razón con lo de traicionero y todo lo demás con respecto a Sasuke, pero a diferencia de Naruto, nunca luchó por el título, de hecho, hasta se le hizo ridículo tal pensamiento por muy noble que fuera. Sus intenciones aparecieron después y por motivos aun desconocidos, (y para mí), bastante dudosos. Jajaja, supuse que la aparición de Itachi te gustaría, lo demás tenía que relacionarlo o no llegarían a ningún lugar. Te diré, para confrontaciones soy inútil, por eso aunque lo hago en el ámbito ninja casi nunca toco lo que es referente a jutsus y batallas, precisamente porque soy pésima armando estas y me salen terribles. Por lo que buscaré una salida diplomática al asunto, y sino... pues ya veremos como sale. Y sabes que no me importan los reviews largos, los adoro y me encanta leerlos. _

_**Misaki mei**, en efecto, es la promesa de Naruto hacia Neji en su batalla en los exámenes Chunin. Itachi es genial, todas lo sabemos. Neji obviamente debe ser sometido al Sello para saber que efecto tiene y cuan mayor puede ser el daño en su uso a largo plazo. La relación ya se irá dando de a poco entre la pareja principal, lo de Sasuke tienes razón, no tiene caso. _

_**Jade**, ahhh, como adoro tus comentarios. Como que de a poco te van gustando más mis caps ¿no?, jajaja. Que bueno, me alegra muchísimo saberlo. Y pues sí, la personalidad de Itachi es mera OoC, pero me parece justo que sea un poco diferente al mismo Sasuke, ya aparecen muchos fríos e indiferentes para colocarlo a él ahí también. Y como tú misma has dicho, el Uchiha mayor siempre dio muestras de no ser tan serio, tan frío y mucho menos tan indiferente como se muestra a lo largo del manga. Me gusta la camaradería, el hecho de que bromee sin ser exagerado y en los momentos justos para disipar el estrés de las situaciones o la tensión. Y ya veremos como reacciona cuando surja la relación entre ella y Neji. No comas ansias, jajaja. Su misión es difícil, es obvio que le llevará su tiempo llegar al meollo del asunto y de paso, sacar una cura de la manga. Y recuerda que Neji es analítico y Sakura, bastante transparente, llegar a la conclusión no era nada difícil para nuestro genio._

_Sufrirá, pero será para un bien mayor. Aunque creo que ya te vas dando cuenta por lo que tiene que pasar. Y lo que resta no será fácil. Lo de Hinata se verá en el próximo capítulo, esta vez, no pondré tan complicadas las cosas, solo porque quiero que sea una historia corta, ya que tengo más ideas a la fila y no quiero retrasarlas. Además, hay algunas otras historias que necesitan continuidad... Y bueno, para Sakura esto es su máximo reto, porque no será fácil encontrarle la solución a un Sello Maldito. Así que fácil no la tiene. En este capítulo, creo que ya se ven más avances entre ellos, o espero haberlo plasmado así... Naruto es un alma buena y noble, y aun a pesar de lo que Sasuke le ha hecho seguirá pendiente de él, le seguirá importando. Hiashi no se relaciona por una razón, una que ya sabrán más adelante, no voy a dar spoilers, ya lo sabrán. Y Tsunade siempre estará ahí, no podrá desligarse del cargo en su totalidad, por sus aportaciones como medic-nin y menos como ex mandataria del País del Fuego. Y pues sí, le sirvió de mucho a nuestro rubio pasar con ese par. Y sí, aparecerá, no te preocupes. Kakashi ya saldrá por ahí... Naruto es un buen amigo, es la persona que hace válido ese concepto por sobre cualquier cosa. Ahora no fui cruel, ¿o sí? Mira que ya sé lo que piensas, jajajaja. Ya me lo dirás en el próximo review. Ya tienes la pista que me pediste, a ver que te parece. _

_Sin más me despido, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos tan pronto tenga computadora de nuevo. _

_Un abrazo y un beso._


	5. Traba

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 5

.

‹‹ _No hay que sobrestimar lo inusitado. Hay que dotar de aguijones a lo común y corriente.__ ››_

.

**T**raba.

* * *

Tímida, reflexiva, serena y muy educada. Un alma bondadosa e inocente, pura y casta. Dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesita y a quien pueda servir. Agradecida con aquellos que la ayudaban y la querían.

Por esa razón, para ella, haber tenido que ejecutar el Sello de Control del Clan fue un gran paso y una pequeña fractura en su corazón. Ella no era asidua de las peleas, no le gustaban ni siquiera las competencias. Odiaba la guerra y los motivos estúpidos e injustos por las que se formaban. Por eso, para Hinata Hyūga, ser una kunoichi significaba un gran sacrificio. Porque para ella matar, aun así fuera en defensa propia, estaba mal y le pesaba en su consciencia.

Precisamente así se sentía ahí, por el daño que le provocó a su primo hacía unas escasas horas atrás. Todavía tenía ese pequeño cosquilleo que conseguía que le remordiera la consciencia y de paso, le generara un extraño y pesado dolor. Claramente no se comparaba en nada al que sentía en ese preciso momento al ver a su hermana menor, Hanabi, coqueteando con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

No. Corrección. Que ella _ama_.

Hanabi se desvivía en flirteos con Naruto, pero éste no se daba por enterado. Simplemente le sonreía con esa vivacidad acostumbrada y le dedicaba una que otra palabra amable, a lo mejor llegaba a la galantería pero sin vulgaridad o con segundas intenciones. Simplemente lo hacía por sinceridad y nada más.

Sin embargo, a Hinata le dolía que incluso en ese momento, el Uzumaki prestara mucha más atención a su hermana menor en vez de a ella. Que se había arriesgado incontables veces para protegerlo, y quiso salvarle la vida en una ocasión. En aquella terrible invasión que devastó al País del Fuego. En la que por primera y única vez tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿y de qué le valió? No de mucho.

Ya que desde entonces, el chico se portó esquivo y apartado, no indiferente, pero si distanciado. ¿Habrá sido buena idea declararse en un impulso, por miedo a morir?

Haberlo dicho fue como provocar que la rezagada relación que tenía se hubiese vuelto mucho más apartada. Como haber partido algo que ya tenía una pequeña hendidura y la hubiese fragmentado de una sola vez, y sin derecho de reparación.

Cada vez que se acercaba a Naruto, éste parecía huir de ella, como si tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa o la peste misma. No sabía si era porque no quería responder a su declaración, o sencillamente porque le generaba repulsión. No obstante, no significaba que no sintiera celos o inferioridad al ver la atención que le prestaba a su hermanita. Que ya contaba con 16 años, aunque aparentaba mucho más. Su cuerpo se desarrolló a la edad de 14 y creció considerablemente, hasta convertirla en una hermosa damita. Una que se veía con una muy hermosa y estilizada silueta. Acentuada por el bonito vestido color chocolate con escote de corazón, corto, que mostraba sus esbeltas piernas.

Se sentía tan diminuta… Que su corazón se comprimía de pensar que algo pudiera surgir entre ellos…

La vida no era justa, en ningún sentido y de ninguna forma. Y mirarlo lo hacía más doloroso…

— Yo que tú, deberías dejar de estar vigilando cada paso que da.

Una voz masculina le llegó repentinamente, sonaba un tanto pasada de copas y por esa razón su tono de indiferencia habitual repiqueteaba en la ironía. Como la risa divertida ante una situación dolorosa que le producía placer, tal vez…

Hinata no lo notó, simplemente se centró en la frase dicha por el hombre a su lado. Se le veía despierto, aunque el aroma alcoholizado le decía que no lo estaba al cien por ciento.

— Sa-Sasuke-san…

— Deberías de comenzar a pensar en que él no te corresponde como quisieras, así podrías avanzar y no estancarte. Te quedarás aquí parada si sigues esperando. Y él no se merece tu tiempo.

Si había una forma de clasificar la forma de hablar de Sasuke Uchiha, podía decirse que era venenosa. Para la Hyūga, su nivel de rivalidad con Naruto no sabía hasta donde llegaba, tampoco es como que ahondara demasiado en el asunto. No. Y su inocencia no le permitió ver, que las intenciones del Uchiha, eran simplemente desquitar su rabia… Con todo aquel que se le cruzara en ese momento.

Abrió la boca, pero para cuando quiso contestar el menor de los Uchiha ya no estaba. Aunque no sabía realmente, lo que iba a decirle…

Así que lo vio marchar, detrás de una chica, quizá era civil, ya que jamás le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba como kunoichi. Regresó la mirada hacia su hermana y Naruto, ¿Sasuke podría tener razón, o simplemente lo decía porque estaba borracho?

No lo podía saber, solo que el dolor de su corazón no se iría, si el hombre que amaba… Terminaba con su hermana…

.

.

.

— Si quieres que algo pase, debes hacer que pase.

Pronto le llegó una voz masculina y suave como el terciopelo, también mantenía la tranquilidad digna de su personalidad con un toque fino de indiferencia.

Dio un respingo, no se lo esperaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en como su esposo le sonreía galantemente a una chica de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos verde aqua. Civil seguramente, porque no la había visto entre las kunoichis.

Sakura se giró rápidamente, en cuanto lo hizo, visualizó la grande y fornida figura atlética, enfundado en un elegante traje en color gris perla, tan fiel a su estilo, llevaba una camisa azul marino sin abotonar, dejando entrever sus pectorales y algunas marcas podían visualizarse en la cercanía.

— Kakashi-sensei. — dijo, bastante impresionada al ver el porte distinguido de su ex sensei.

— ¡Yo! — articuló él, levantando su mano derecha y arqueando su ojo visible.

Adivinó una sonrisa por debajo de su máscara azul oscuro.

_Esa no se le olvida ni por casualidad. _

Aunque no podía negar, que con lo que se veía dejaba un derrame nasal y un chorro de babas de las kunoichis más jóvenes, y las mayores no se quedaban atrás. También lo miraban con lujuria mal disimulada.

— ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Lo he buscado toda la noche. — reclamó, solo para disipar su enigmática frase incomprensible como siempre.

— ¿A mí? Si yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Claramente, en el mundo paralelo de Kakashi, eso era obviamente normal.

— Kakashi-sensei, ¿en realidad piensa que puede engañarme con eso?

— Bueno, por lo menos puedo intentar ¿no? — le sonrió, arqueando su ojo visible.

Su tono inocente ya no la convencía en lo absoluto, entrecerró la mirada.

— He tenido práctica. — masculló, recordando todas aquella excusas absurdas que solía darles — ¿Y ahora por qué llegó tarde? ¡Y no me diga que porque ayudó a una viejecita a cruzar la calle!

El hombre soltó una risa divertida, al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

— Ella. — dijo únicamente, mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza hacia una dirección específica.

Siguiéndola, se encontró con una hermosa mujer, estilizada y esbelta. Demasiado frágil para parecer kunoichi, y bastante femenina como para dedicarse a algo como la vida shinobi. También, no la conocía.

Era una mujer de no más de 25 años, cabellera larga por debajo de la cintura en tonalidad dorado metálico, bastante oscuro y ojos frambuesa, aunque lucían tan brillantes que relucían como cristal. Su piel parecía delicada y cuidada, blanca lechosa con un tono rosáceo natural en las mejillas. Su rostro angelical podía hacer llorar a cualquier artista e incluso, parecer mucho más inocente que la misma Hinata.

La hermosa joven portaba un bonito vestido plateado metálico, ajustado, lucía como una segunda piel y tenía una pequeña línea que dividía su busto con el resto del vestido. No era largo, de hecho le llegaba a media pierna y su escote no era escandaloso, más bien un discreto escote cuadrado y con tirantes medianos.

La chica, (podía decir chica ya que no lucía más edad que ella realmente), se encontraba al lado de Kurenai e Itachi, parecía que platicaban de forma bastante amena. Aunque se le notaba un poco incómoda y fuera de lugar.

— ¿Quién es?

— Kaori Yūhi.

Escuchar el apellido de Kurenai le generó impresión y curiosidad, ¿acaso eran familia?

— Son medias hermanas. Acaba de mudarse aquí. — explicó Kakashi, como si supiera lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

— Ah.

Fue lo único que pudo responder Sakura, pues aunque la chica llamaba tremendamente la atención, también estaba centrada en su esposo que no se encontraba muy a la vista en esos instantes. De nuevo se le perdió, y al estar en su tarea de buscarlo, logró escuchar el suspiro de su sensei.

— Las ataduras no te sirven, Sakura. A veces hay que tener el valor de romper las cadenas y aceptar las equivocaciones.

¿Por qué sintió un golpe con esas palabras, aunque no sabía que significaban?

_Mentirosa._

Le repitió su consciencia.

Se volteó hacia su sensei, pero como siempre, desapareció antes de que pudiera preguntarle, _por qué_ le decía eso.

_Farsante. _

Oh, su consciencia de nuevo.

Suspiró, regresó su atención a su esposo, no estaba… Había volado a quien sabe qué lugar de la mansión y ella le perdió la pista.

_Como siempre…_

Se sentía cansada, la fiesta aun no acababa y al parecer todo el mundo se aclimataba, claro, todos menos ella. Inhaló, estaba cansada.

Cansada de pensar, de trabajar, de buscar una solución para sus problemas y no encontrarla porque Sasuke no ponía nada de su parte. Sin embargo, aún no entendía como conseguiría esa susodicha solución si todavía no se lo decía a su marido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola frentesota?

Lo que le faltaba, que Ino llegara a recordarle que estaba sola, buscando a su marido y de paso, que se burlara de su matrimonio mientras le restregaba su relación con Shikamaru y lo compatibles que eran… Lo que se le hacía muy difícil creer, tomando en cuenta quien era Ino Yamanaka…

— ¿Dónde está tu flamante esposo frentona? Oh, no me digas, se está ligando a cuanto mango con vestido se encuentra. — se burló la hermosa rubia, mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera.

Y Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua y aguantarse las ganas que tenía de tirarle esa maldita sonrisa de la cara. Ella solo quería tirarle los dientes. Ino tenía la misma habilidad que Naruto para sacarla de sus casillas en tiempo record, y hacerle probar su paciencia hacia niveles que no creyó que poseería.

Así que como digna aprendiz y alumna de la Quinta, respiró profundo, contó mentalmente hasta diez y se aguantó las ganas de apretar los puños.

— No lo sé, Ino. No se supone que tú tendrías que estar vigilando que Shikamaru no se escape con Temari… Mira que yo los veo platicar muy entretenidos, y hasta se ve que sonríe más con ella que contigo. — le sonrió, con descaro, tan mordaz como el tono que la rubia utilizó instantes antes.

En cuestión de segundos, la sonrisa de Ino se borró y se instaló una mueca de disgusto, una irritación que opacó el brillo sardónico de sus ojos y sus mejillas enrojecieron de la ira. Pues Shikamaru sí parecía muy ameno con Temari, sin embargo, desde hacía un rato observaba hacia ella de reojo, vigilando lo que posiblemente su novia (pronto prometida), le decía.

— Esa maldita… Está muy equivocada si cree que le voy a dejar el camino libre con mi novio. — masculló Yamanaka, con rabia contenida pero traspasada a sus puños, que ahora estaban blancos de tanta fricción.

¿Será que se había pasado un poco?

No terminó de formularse esa pregunta, cuando ya Ino iba encaminada como alma que llevaba el demonio directo hacia Shikamaru y Temari. El primero por lo visto ya sabía lo que le esperaba, por su expresión de aburrimiento extremo, se auguraba que su novia no estaba muy contenta con el acercamiento de la chica de Suna.

Está bien, se había pasado…

— Mejor huir antes de que me noten. — murmuró para sí, se desplazó hacia otra habitación, con suerte, se encontraría con su esposo.

Oh por lo menos, lo esperaba…

.

.

.

Cuando se levantó y miró hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no llegó a dormir. Y eso solo significaba una cosa…

_Se fue con esa mujer. _

A veces, las afirmaciones de su consciencia eran tan crueles como las realidades a las que estaba sumida. Pero, ignoró esa afirmación que le producía vacío y se levantó. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer ese día y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí, además, del aire no se vivía. Debía trabajar.

.

.

.

En el momento que Sakura pisó aquel cuarto en el que hacía un par de días estuvieron los herederos Hyūga. Esa sala de examinación comenzaba a parecerse más a un cuarto de tortura. Los recuerdos del día en que vio ejecutado el Sello de Control no eran para nada agradables, y pensar que debía continuar viéndolos…

No se le hacía para nada grato. Realmente, en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía si podría volver a verlo. No se le hacía muy justo tener que torturar a alguien como Neji, ya había visto sus efectos y dudaba mucho que estuviera aun recuperado.

Por el tratamiento que le aplicó la noche anterior, notó como su chakra disminuyó de forma considerable. El daño cerebral era mínimo, inefectivo de hecho, sin embargo; que no dañara su cerebro no significaba que dejara de sentir dolor. De hecho, comenzaba a pensar que su primera finalidad era esa, infligir dolor hasta la muerte. Pero todo estaba en su mente, no en su cuerpo. Aunque, claro, era solo una teoría.

Se sentó en la silla dispuesta en el escritorio de ese lugar, posó sus codos en la base y llevó las manos hacia su cabeza. Dolía, por los tragos ingeridos la noche anterior, por la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaba su esposo, y por el hecho de no encontrar por donde partir en una investigación que implicaba un sello único de un Clan del cual apenas tenía conocimiento y del que hasta ahora no había descubierto nada.

Sentía que su mundo le daba vueltas sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

Repentinamente la voz de su mejor amigo le llegó sin sorprenderla, de hecho, esperaba que en cualquier momento la buscara para terminar la plática que dejaron pendiente.

Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con un par de iris azul cielo, Naruto le miraba con preocupación. No era común de Sakura estar como alma en pena por cada rincón, tampoco demostrando más frustración y estrés del necesario, como tampoco verla angustiada por _x_ situación.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? — preguntó, con demasiado cansancio en la voz.

— Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti, ¿qué te sucede? — replicó, tomando la otra silla dispuesta para colocarla frente a ella y sentarse con tranquilidad mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— No…

— No me digas que no es nada, te conozco Sakura-chan, llevamos años siendo compañeros… Es el colmo que creas que puedes engañarme y que no me dé cuenta. — dijo el rubio, un poco agotado de la evasiva de su ex compañera de equipo —. Entiendo que han pasado muchas cosas, pero hiere que no confíes en mí. — musitó decepcionado.

La peli-rosa sintió un gran golpe en el centro de su pecho, su corazón se contrajo y luego latió doloroso, como aquella presión nerviosa que te da náuseas y mariposas en el estómago, pero al contrario. Con mucho dolor y decepción de sí misma, por lastimar a alguien que dice querer y que solo le ofrece un oído amigo para desahogarse.

— Naruto… No me gusta agobiarte con mis problemas. — musitó, tratando de disculparse.

El rubio le sonrió, como si no lo conociera de verdad.

— No me agobias, somos amigos ¿no? — respondió —. Nunca es bueno ahogarse solo en un problema. — le sonrió, reconfortante y alegre, como siempre.

A la Haruno se le formó un nudo en la garganta, Naruto era siempre una especie de luz salvadora en sus momentos más trágicos, más terribles y más agobiantes. Su amigo siempre estaba ahí, listo para escucharla, sin juzgarla ni engañarla. Solo escucharla.

Como Itachi… No obstante, no sabía si realmente debía decirle esto. Ya que recaía en el típica idea de que él también se lo advirtió…

— Naruto, yo…

No pudo continuar, el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse con violencia la interrumpió. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar, se encontraron con la agitada y cansada figura de Hinata. La chica tenía las manos en su pecho y respiraba a bocanadas, aunque en su mirada hubo un atisbo de alivio en cuanto los visualizó, sobre todo a Sakura.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-san! — tartamudeó, apenas entre respiraciones.

La peli-rosa y Naruto se levantaron de sus asientos, se encaminaron hacia la peli-azul.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? — indagó la Haruno, preocupada, al ver la agitación de la Hyūga.

— ¡E-Es… Ne-Neji-nii-san! — urgió la chica.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó con apremio Sakura.

— E-En el hos-hospital.

No hizo falta más, en cuestión de segundos los tres corrían por las salas hasta llegar al lobby del hospital. Debía ser grave, Hanabi también estaba ahí e Hiashi. Por lo que se apresuró a preguntar por el paradero del heredero del Bouke. Nomás se lo dijeron corrió entre pasillos nuevamente, entró a una de las habitaciones en la sala de Máxima Urgencia y…

… Lo que se encontró fue terrible…

_Mierda._

* * *

**Notas:**

_Bien, después de casi tres semanas sin actualizar les traigo un capítulo, sí, sé que es corto pero espero que haya sido bueno y su espera valiera la pena. Si no... Pues ya lo compensaré en el siguiente (?) Bueno, paso a lo respectivo. _

_**Jade**... ¿Te he dicho cuando me encantan tus comentarios? Sí, creo que hasta el cansancio, jajaja. Al rato te aburres de tanto que te lo digo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual que los anteriores, tal vez menos porque es más corto, pero algo bueno le sacarás. Me sorprende lo que me dices, intento por todos los medios no hacer OoC, creo que ya te lo había dicho pero te lo repito, lo que pretendo es mantener las personalidades y no variar, pero a veces es inevitable... Y lo que me dices es halagador verdaderamente. Mira, no sé si será un truco, pero solo pretendo de que no suene tan... No sé, fresa (?) Soy romántica pero no del tipo que hace que un chico parezca más una chica, eso no va conmigo y sería, como ya he dicho, un OoC garrafal. Jajaja, oye, tú me pediste una pista, es lo que te di, jajaja. Ya tendrás más idea con este capítulo. Seguro... Como no, sin ápice de interés en el asunto... Jajaja. Oh, Kakashi ya salió, seguro te gustó (?) ¿Ah que no? Jajajaja, bueno, de Hinata ya sabemos un poco más y claro, no me apresuro, me lees y sabes que llevo las cosas lentas pero seguras y trato de abordar todos los puntos y no dejar nada al azar. El capítulo anterior tal vez no pero este sí, un poco corto pero creo que ya es un avance más. Sasuke es un idiota, ni que decirte, realmente según él las apariencias son las que valen y él termina haciendo el pancho de su vida y se lo hace pasar a Sakura, no hay que tener mucha ciencia en eso. Y más exasperada que vas a estar al terminar de leer este cap... ¿A que no, Sakura es un amor buscando a Neji? Jajaja, ya ves como las cosas van sutiles pero seguras entre estos dos, como ya sabrás, no me gusta abordar de una el amor o enamoramiento, no tendría chiste. Me gusta llevarlo lento aunque aburra, (lo que posiblemente pase en la mayoría de mis fic's de esta pareja). Y no sé, se me dio poner medio pervertida en esta ocasión a Sakura, ahora está casada y el sexo es una base fundamental del matrimonio, aunque muchos lo vean como perversión, pero lo es. _

_Yo creo que tendrás otra división más aparte de Neji e Itachi, creo que se le sumará Kakashi a la lista, jajaja. Oh, Itachi es una lindura y ve más allá de los que su línea sucesoria le permite, ve con los ojos del alma y no los del cuerpo. Siempre valorará más a las personas que el propio Sasuke. (Éste no aprendió nada de su sacrificio...), jajaja, Kakashi tiene un don... El de contagiar muchas cosas a la gente más cuerda, jajaja. Recordemos que a veces Sakura es distraída, aunque claro, caso aparte tener a Neji así la aturdió un poco. Y no te preocupes, no será la única fiesta que tengan. Dicho y hecho amiga mía, Neji ya empieza a penar... Seguro me vas a matar con lo que le sigue... Sufrirá pero tendrá su recompensa. Naruto tiene un motivo para ser así, posiblemente sea porque cree que la única persona que puede controlar el carácter descontrolado del Uchiha es su propia esposa, por algo se casó con ella ¿no? Entre eso está que como su cónyuge lo comprende. Obviamente, Naruto está muy al margen de todo y como te das cuenta, no sabe que sucede entre ellos, lo que le da una desventaja y en su ignorancia, le hace ver mal tal petición. Eso sin contar que está dolido por haberle traicionado, de alguna forma, al no votar por él en la elección como Hokage. No es su madre pero es su esposa, y viviendo de apariencias, ¿qué más les queda hacer? Me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo ha sido de tu gusto, espero que este también te agrade. Tu pregunta... Pues no te voy a spoilear, no, no, no, ya te enterarás. Jajajaja. _

_**Crimela**, amiga mía, hasta que te veo por estos rumbos, cuando te pierdes me preocupas. Me alegra saber que me lees ,no creo que puedas leerlos todos pero sé que lees los de esta pareja y para mí es suficiente. Ya sabes, lee y comenta cuando puedas, no hay prisa. Sí, sé que la pareja no gusta mucho pero bueno, se me hizo más adecuada que NaruSaku, Naruto me cae bien, por el contrario Sasuke me parece una persona aprovechada y aberrante. Intento darle un toque interesante a la situación, un poco de ciencia no hace mal, aunque el género se me dé terrible, jajaja. Pero hago lo que puedo a ver si les agrada. Es cruel... Y lo que te falta por ver... No será nada grato para ti, eso te lo aseguro. Tu propuesta me la estoy pensando, ya encontraré la forma, no te preocupes. Me gusta que por lo menos Itachi esté vivo en mis historias, y sí, hacen buena pareja. _

_Bueno, sin más me despido, a todas las que leen y comenta mil gracias, a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, muchísimas gracias. Me hacen muy feliz, espero hayan disfrutado de la actualización y nos veremos en la próxima. Hasta pronto. _

_Un beso y un abrazo. _


End file.
